


Get Them All Right and Win A Prize

by solacednp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacednp/pseuds/solacednp
Summary: Dan enjoys having joint liveshows with Phil, but this one takes an unexpected turn.





	Get Them All Right and Win A Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: shoutout to othersentencesbyphil on tumblr for inspiring me to write with this post: the 'What's in My Hand' part in the (17th august 2017) liveshow except after Phil sprays Dan with the succulent spray. Phil tells Dan to close his eyes again and when Dan opens his eyes he sees Phil down on one knee with a ring in his hand
> 
> Disclaimer: In no way I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan and Phil. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> A/N: i almost exploded from joy while writing this

Dan enjoyed doing liveshows. They were that little hour of the week where he was relaxed and could just talk. He didn't have to worry about keeping on his persona as much and he loved talking about music, films, anegdotes and embracing people's opinions.

 

The liveshows were even better with Phil around. It was a guarranteed hour of jokes and fun. He knew the fans enjoyed it as well. Countless posts on Twitter and Tumblr confirmed that. 

 

Since 2017 started he and Phil even began to upload their liveshows on Youtube so people could watch them back if they wanted. They got so used to making them after years so another Thursday evening spent in front of a webcam wasn't something unusual. 

 

However, today was a little different. During their regular anime watching session in the morning, Dan noticed Phil trembling. Throughout the day, he constantly shook his leg up and down and he didn't stop playing with the pen he picked up after lunch. 

 

After eating, they settled on their bed in the master bedroom. The blinds were down and the only light in the room was the one from the TV. "Phil?" Dan was leaning on Phil's shoulder and he had Phil's arm wrapped around his waist. They just started to watch a brand new show on Netflix and it was quite interesting. It had just the perfect balance of mystery, drama and suspense for Dan's taste. But, halfway into the first episode, Phil's hand found it's way towards the hem of Dan's hoodie and it didn't stop twirling the soft fabric since. 

 

"Hm?" Phil let out a sound and Dan looked up at him. He wasn't even paying attention to the television. He stared directly in front of him and examinated the BONCAS award on the shelf next to the screen. Or, that's at least were his eyes were directed to. To Dan, it seemed more like Phil's view disappeared in the air somewhere in between the wall and his face. 

 

"Are you okay?" Dan tried to say every word as clearly as possible, but Phil was still completely out of it. "Phil?" He asked again and poked him lightly on his bare stomach. 

 

Phil flinched and looked at Dan, a smile automatically plastered to his face. After a second, his head dropped down and he focused on Dan's hoodie again. 

 

"Hey, look at me," Dan put his fingers under Phil's chin and tilted his head up. "What's wrong?" 

 

Philvs eyes flickered over his face. "What? I'm fine, what are you on about?" He replied too fast for Dan's liking and made him grunt. 

 

"You've been really distracted the whole day, I'm worried." Dan said in a soft voice but all Phil did was shake his head. 

 

"Everything's fine, don’t worry." Dan frowned in disbelief. "Kiss me?" Phil quickly changed the subject and Dan lightly pecked his lips. After that Phil returned to pretending to watch the show and Dan let out a sigh. Something was up with his boyfriend but the conversation was over now. Phil's hand was now rubbing small circles into Dan's side, sending pleasant tingles up his spine. 

 

* * *

 

After one more episode, Phil decided he would read a book while Dan snuggled beside him. "You should go edit the gaming video," he said all of a sudden after a few mintues of reading. Dan propped himself on his elbows and slightly tilted his head to the side. 

 

"We have plenty of time." 

 

"I thought about telling them about it in the liveshow and if you do some now you won't have work tomorrow." Phil said and flipped a page. 

 

Dan hesitated to answer. "Not like we have anything important to do tomorrow." He said slowly, still puzzled by his boyfriend's behaviour. 

 

"We could have a lazy day tomorrow. We worked a lot recently, I think it would be appropriate to get some rest." He flashed Dan a smile and returned to reading. 

 

"Whatever you say," Dan murmured and got up. He stopped at the door to say something more, but eventually gave up whem Phil didn't look at him. 

 

The whole time he had a strange tense feeling. Phil didn't usually act like this. It gave Dan an impression that Phil might be planning something, but Dan didn't see any reason to. He was now the one shaking his leg furiously while cutting irrelevant phrases out of the video.

 

_Come on Dan, get this over with so you can upload it tomorrow._ That only reminded him of Phil talking about a 'lazy day' which reminded him of the liveshow tonight which reminded him of today and  _that_ reminded him of Phil being weird. He would have gotten the whole thing done even sooner if he wasn't contemplating Phil's nervous behaviour but a few hours later he was finally done and it was time for the liveshow. 

 

While Phil was in the bathroom Dan put on a jumper and tried to fix his hair a little. No matter what he did, it just wasn't cooperating so he decided to wear their white Japanese hat to cover the mess. 

 

"Ready for the liveshow?" Phil walked in the room and Dan nodded. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

The liveshow was going smooth. Phil seemed a lot more bubbly than earlier and Dan was convinced it was just a mood swing. They told stories from the past week and everything was okay. 

 

"What's a good youtube trend, said Juliet" Phil read from the chat. "I think disstracks are back, a lot of them were trending recently." 

 

Dan frowned. Disstracks were over months ago. "Are they?"

 

"Yeah! What's in my box is another one I've seen where you put your hands in a box and you gotta guess what's inside." He continued and threw his hands around a little to demonstrate. 

 

"Really? Okay."

 

"Let's do one! We don't have a box but I'll go get some items." Phil bolted from the sofa and went out of frame. 

 

"What?" Dan's eyes widened as he watched Phil rustle around the room. 

 

"Don't look! I'm getting stuff," he said and rushed around the lounge. Dan chuckled and decided to let this one slide. 

 

After a few moments Phil sat back down and hid the things behind him. "I'm gonna put these in your hands and you gotta guess what it is. If you get them all right you win a prize." Dan nodded, put his hands out and closed his eyes. 

 

"Okay, item one." 

 

He felt a round object in his hands and immediately knew it was a fruit since they had some out on the side table next to the sofa. 

 

"It's an orange." He heard Phil giggle and when he opened his eyes, an orange was rested on his palms. He laughed at the absurdity of this whole thing and gave the orange to Phil. 

 

"Eyes closed, item two." Phil told him and Dan squinted again. "This is something you know very well. You should know this more than your own family." 

 

Dan laughed again. "What could that be?" 

 

Phil slowly put a small package in his hands. He turned it around a little. _Where is this texture from?_ "It's a box of microwaved popcorn?"

 

"Yeah, it is!" Dan opened his eyes and they both bursted out laughing. "I can’t believe I knew that one!"

 

Phil put the box away and grabbed a new item. "Next one, it's heavy." 

 

The second Phil gave it to Dan, he recognised the weird bumpy shape. "It's the terrible dinosaur bottle opener that doesn't work." He opened his eyes and handed it to Phil. 

 

"It's awful, isn't it?" Phil examined the bottle opener before shrugging and placing it on the table. 

 

"What were the people who designed it thinking?" Dan said and Phil let out a hum. 

 

"Last one, ready?" He asked and Dan nodded and got into position. "Yeah."

 

He waited for a few seconds and heard a faint 'three, two, one!' before water splashed all over his face. "I got you with a prank!" 

 

He saw Phil laughing loudly before he gave in too. Phil was holding the spray used for watering their succulents. _Of course._

 

"Oh wow, you got me so hard there!" Dan exclaimed sarcastically and wiped his face with his hand.

 

Phil turned around to the screen with a grin. "Good job, Phil, good job." He read from the chat, still smiling. "Thank you!" 

 

Dan rolled his eyes as the congratulations started to flood the screen. "I'm sorry, I'll take this another way, well done Phil, I'm so proud of you!" He clapped his hands and patted Phil's shoulder. "I was so shocked by that and I didnt want it to happen, that was _a marvel_." 

 

"So, since you guessed all of them, it's time for your prize." Phil's voice turned into a faded whisper towards the end. "Close your eyes again, Dan."

 

"Why? What are you gonna do now?" He teased but Phil's expression was serious. 

 

"Please." He whispered. Dan sighed and closed his eyes again. A part of him was ready to jump back in case Phil tries to 'prank' him again, but he stayed still and nothing was happening. Little did he know that right in those moments YouNow was threatening to crash due to comments and screams racing through the chat. 

 

"Open your eyes." Phil said in a soft voice and Dan obliged. 

 

As soon as he realised what was in front of him, Dan's heart stopped. Then it immediately proceeded to bump at the fastest rate possible, ready to jump out of his chest on to the floor. He covered his mouth with his hands which were now vigorously shaking. 

 

Phil was kneeling on the floor in front of him, a small black opened box rested on his palms. An elegant silver ring sparkled inside. Dan felt his eyes tear up. He tried to form a sentence but all that came out of his mouth were small hitched breaths of excitement and suprise. 

 

"Daniel Howell," Phil began and Dan's gasps turned into muffled sobs, "these last eight years of my life have certainly been the best. I'm so thankful I found you. You're my best friend and most importantly, the love of my life. We've been through so much together and you still make me smile after all this time. I wouldn't be anywhere without you, you helped me achieve my goals and there's still so much to come. I think we all knew this was gonna happen eventually but I would explode if I waited for another day."

 

Dan realised that thousands of people were watching them _right now,_ witnessing Dan as a complete wreck of tears, sobs and pure ecstasy as Phil was reciting his speech. 

 

"Dan, will you marry me?"

 

Dan nodded and smiled like never before. Phil was a mess as well and Dan could see tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

"Yes! Oh my fucking God, yes!" Dan's voice turned into a squeak. Phil slid the shining ring on to his finger and Dan watched it glow and fit so naturally. Phil intertwined their fingers and gave Dan a look of clear fondness. _Fuck it,_ Dan thought and almost tackled Phil, pulling him closer by his neck and kissing him roughly. He pulled away and hugged Phil tightly, nuzzling his face in the crook of Phil's neck. 

 

"I love you so much," he managed to say through sobs. 

 

"I love you too." Phil whispered back and carressed his back. 

 

They separated and Dan got distracted by the ring. It was decorated with small diamond particles swirling all around it. It was absolutely _stunning._ In the background he heard Phil end the liveshow and shut the laptop. 

 

"Philip Michael Lester, you spork!" Dan smiled and Phil pulled him in for another hug. "I can’t fucking believe you just did that!"

 

"I couldn't wait any longer, I would burst! Do you know how hard it is to deal with the pressure?"

 

Dan giggled again and pecked Phil's lips. "It's beautiful. Fuck, I love you so much."

 

Phil rested his forehead against Dan's. "So I guess you enjoy your prize?"

 

"This was the best prize anyone could ever get." 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solacednp ^^


End file.
